


Sports

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ColdFlashTrash said:<br/>No one ever wanting to play games with Len and Barry because they get super competitive and if they’re teamed up, they never lose. Please (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports

It had become a game of sorts. 

 

Barry never really talked to Len, but when it’s comes to gym, they will stop at nothing to beat each other at whatever sport they are playing.  
In dodgeball, they focused all the balls they could carry on each other. It was only occasionally that anyone else got a hold of a one of the balls.

 

In soccer, they got yelled at by the coach multiple times for only focusing on each other and not letting anyone else have the ball.  
In football, they both had to go to the nurse from tackling each other at full speed.

 

Even on the rare occasion where they were on the same team, the rest of the team was left standing in the dust while they both tried to be the best.

 

No one ever liked to pick them. They were always last because they brought the team down and everyone was fed up with the constant flirting because they needed to kiss already. Cisco sometimes caught them checking each other out in the locker room. Iris was desperate to get these losers together at this point. It was her lucky day when she was picked as a team captain for soccer. Much to the dismay of the rest of the team, she picked Barry and Len first.

 

She put them in the defense positions. She had picked all the good players for offense to keep the action away from Barry and Len.  
She was going to force them to talk to each other. 

 

The game started out pretty boring. The ball stayed on the other team’s side for most of the game. Only coming over once or twice before being quickly kicked back. 

 

Barry stood there close to Len, as the field was smaller than an actual soccer field. The goalie was a considerable ways away, just out of earshot. They were both bored out of their minds. 

“Is it just me or are they intentionally keeping the ball away from us? Even the other team seems to not be trying much. Oliver is on that team for god's sake.” Barry finally broke the silence. Len had a smirk on his face.

 

“They are trying to get us to talk to each other.” 

He said with an amused tone. Realization strikes Barry and he starts laughing. It’s quiet at first, but then grows louder. Len gives him a weird look. Barry calms himself done enough to get a few words out. 

 

“Babe. They are trying to set us up.” Barry continues laughing and another smirk spreads across Len’s face.


End file.
